


The only easy day was yesterday

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only easy day was yesterday — девиз американских морских пехотинцев.<br/>Стайлз — новобранец. Дерек — суровый сержант, который гоняет всех до седьмого пота, но особенно любит изводить Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only easy day was yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126378.htm)

— Шевелите лапами, щенки! Я сделаю из вас настоящих волков! Бегом марш!

Стайка новобранцев послушно переходит на бег, мысленно суля своему неугомонному командиру всех чертей в печенку.

Сержант Хейл бежит рядом с ними, то вырываясь вперед и задавая темп, то притормаживая и подгоняя отстающих. И вовсе не выглядит усталым — так, слегка вспотел и разогрелся, в то время как все остальные уже на последнем издыхании. А впереди еще три километра по пересеченной местности, через лес и болото, почти что в полной темноте — для учебного марш-броска Хейл коварно выбрал ночь новолуния.

— Он… железный… этот… Хейл… что ли? — пыхтит Стайлз, в промежутках между словами жадно глотая воздух.

— Стилински, ты выглядишь как мешок дерьма, а не боевая единица! — громко комментирует Хейл. — Пошевеливайся!

— Терпи, бро, — советует Скотт, — когда-нибудь Хейлу это надоест, и он от тебя отстанет.

Стайлз мотает головой — от этого движения капли пота срываются со лба и ему приходится на ходу утереться рукавом, попутно размазывая по лицу грязь и раздавленных насекомых.

Не стоит рассчитывать на это. Дерек Хейл, сержант спецподразделения «Вервольфы», позывной «Хмурый Волк», не из тех, кто выпускает добычу из зубов, не обглодав до костей.

Хейлу плевать на то, что Стайлз выбивает девяносто девять из ста любым типом оружия. Как и на то, что он способен изготовить взрывчатку, отраву или радиопередатчик из самых простых вещей, которые можно купить в магазине или отыскать на свалке. На аналитические способности и высокий ай-кью ему тоже плевать.

— Спецподразделение «Вервольфы» — не для слабаков. Вы должны стать лучшими из лучших – или сдохнуть… Помните, я учу вас не драться — я учу вас выживать! Вы мне еще не раз спасибо скажете!

Для Хейла главное, чтобы у его «волчат» были крепкие мышцы и хорошая координация движений, поэтому он гоняет их до изнеможения, а в спортзале безжалостно валяет по полу и треплет, как злой пес старую тряпку. И угадайте, кто чаще других оказывается лежащим носом в мат, с заломленной рукой и коленом Хейла на пояснице? Очень смущающая поза, несмотря на боль и унижение.

— Смотри под ноги, Стилински! — Cтайлз не успевает среагировать, и Хейл делает это за него.

Рывок за локоть чуть не выдергивает руку из сустава, зато спасает от падения в яму, наполовину заполненную жидкой грязью. В нее влетает бегущий следом за Стайлзом Джексон. Айзек, с которым они вечно цапаются, издает по этому поводу звуки, сильно напоминающие хохочущий лай гиены.

За что немедленно получает тычок от Хейла и валится в яму вслед за Джексоном.

— Всегда помните, что вы команда, волчата, — поясняет сержант Хейл. — В казармах можете хоть сожрать друг друга, но на задании вы одна семья и должны быть готовы глотки друг за друга порвать, как и полагается в настоящей стае!

Глаза Хейла грозно сверкают, и на секунду Стайлзу кажется, что он видит в них красные отблески.

— Кажется, он и вправду чертов оборотень, — шепчет Скотт.

— Вольно, щенки, — командует Хейл. — Пять минут на отдых.

Стайлз, задыхаясь и согнувшись пополам, упирается руками в колени, а взглядом — в обтянутую влажной майкой спину сержанта Хейла.

— Тебя он хотя бы ругает, а меня вообще в упор не видит,— жалуется Айзек. — Я точно вылечу.

— Никто не вылетит, — возражает Джексон. — Мы сдохнем гораздо раньше.

— Хмурый волк Хейл достанет кого угодно, — кивает Скотт.

— Не скулим, волчата, — бодрыми голосом говорит Дерек, легонько похлопывая по плечу Стайлза, который тут же теряет равновесие и едва удерживается на ногах.

— Подъем! Продолжаем движение! — рявкает Хейл. — Стилински, не спи на ходу! Ты волчонок, а не дохлый сурок!

Глядя на то, как Стилински с выражением страдания на лице выпрямляет спину и поправляет лямки вещмешка, Дерек скептически хмыкает.

У парня отличные мозги, но никакого понятия о дисциплине. И физподготовка хромает на все четыре лапы.

Но сержант Хейл выбьет из рядового Стилински все дерьмо и сделает образцового солдата из этого щенка с бархатными глазами и охуенными родинками, которые неоднократно и тщательно пересчитаны сержантом Хейлом и от которых у сержанта Хейла крепкий и абсолютно неуместный стояк.

Если понадобится, он сдерет с парня три шкуры и загоняет до полусмерти, но не позволит этой занозе-в-заднице попасть в какую-нибудь переделку, не будучи к этому готовым. В конце концов, это и делает для своих ребят настоящий альфа.


End file.
